Summertime
by all-shattered-ones
Summary: It is summer and 12-year-old Drake is in Perdido Beach. He comes close to starting a friendship, but this might not turn out well for everyone.
1. Playing Sympathetic

It had been summer for quite a long time and Drake hadn't found a better way of spending his time than playing violent video games. He had wanted to buy himself a pet, like a hamster or a mouse. The animal probably wouldn't survive for very long, which was the whole point. Unfortunately the salesman had told him he needed permission from his parents. And they knew that Drake wasn't the kind of kid who hugs and pets hamsters so he didn't bother asking.

Drake wouldn't admit it, but maybe it wasn't that bad that the summer was almost over. It wasn't like they could actually make him do something productive at Coates, and he missed beating up stupid kids. He hadn't been able to find any victims here in Perdido Beach.

His mom had bored him by telling him that he should clean his room. Make some friends. Try to get his father away from the alcohol, something she wouldn't succeed in. Luckily Drake never had to be afraid of his mother. Not only because he was stronger than her, but because she was his mother and would never use violence. His father would've been a different story, but then again, he didn't care enough to be a thread.

Today it was Sunday. A new attempt for Mrs. Merwin. She couldn't make the whole family have breakfast together, but she had given up on that a long time ago. Just like she had given up on church. She could make the family do hardly anything together. Which was why she spent most of her time and energy in her work. While Mr. Merwin spent most of his time and energy in hunting and drinking.

She heard the sound of the TV even before she entered the room. She always avoided coming into his room. Since they had a cleaning lady coming over every week she hardly had to. But for some reason the girl had stopped cleaning Drake's room. It wouldn't surprise Mrs. Merwin if Drake had threatened the girl and told her to stay out of his room. But the state of Drake's room was not her problem anymore.

As she walked in she found the boy leaning against the side of his bed. His eyes fixed on the TV. In one hand a console and in the other a bag with potato chips. The floor of his room was covered by rubbish and clothes and unfinished food. The first thing Mrs. Merwin thought of was how he got the food, since she obviously didn't buy it. She looked back at her son who didn't seem to notice her walking in. The second thing was how he could eat all the crap without gaining any weight.

'Drake, would you please just get yourself dressed and go outside? The weather is wonderful and you haven't been outside for at least a week!'

The blonde boy finally turned his head to face her. 'And what the fuck do you expect me to do outside then? Lick the driveway or something? Why don't you just fucking let me play video games in my own room?'

It was not how all 12-year old boy's talked to their mothers, but Drake was different. His mother knew that. Not just since Drake had grabbed his father's gun, but before that too. She had seen young Drake's eyes filled with pleasure when he threw salt on a snail. A few years later she had found him in front of the TV at 1 a.m. watching a horror movie. As some man was losing both his legs, Drake only chuckled. When he had noticed his mother standing in the living room, he had slowly turned around. Then he had asked her, still smiling, whether he could get a sawing machine for his next birthday too.

Drake was definitely different.

But his mother would help him. She would try to make him as normal as she could. She wouldn't stop until they were as much of a perfect family as possible.

'You know, there's a new family that just moved in three houses away. They have kids and there's a boy who's just a little younger than you are.'

Drake couldn't hide the grin appearing on his face, so he turned his head pretending he was continuing his game. 'Well maybe I can ask him to come over to play some games.'

'That sounds like a great idea to me.'

She knew it was maybe better for everyone if Drake stayed in his room for the rest of the summer. Or even for the rest of his life. But she wouldn't let anyone think Drake was some hermit. No. She wanted people to think he was just a normal, sympathetic kid who was making friends. Even if he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Drake had even showered. He had even taken the effort of showering before meeting the new neighbors. That meant a lot since he couldn't remember the last time he had washed himself.<p>

He knew which house his mother had talked about. It had been for sale for ages and he wondered who would ever want to live in the hovel. Well maybe the house wasn't too bad but only pathetic compared to the houses it was surrounded by.

Drake hadn't planned on ringing the doorbell so when he saw a small boy playing on the lawn controlling a toy car with a remote he considered himself lucky. There was nobody else to be seen in the street. The street was always very quiet during the summer though. But still he didn't want to take the risk of being seen by anybody.

He walked up to the boy who had become curious. 'Hello.'

Now that Drake came closer he noticed the St. Bernard laying on the porch. He raised his head shortly when he noticed Drake, but showed little interest and continued his sleep.

Drake stepped on the lawn that was rather yellow instead of green. 'Hey there. You must be new here. I heard a family just moved in here. I'm Drake.'

The boy smiled. His hair was brown and his eyes were very blue. It didn't seem to match him but who cared.

'O hello,' the boy answered, 'I'm David.' Another smile. This was probably one of those good kids who help grannies cross the road and bake a pie for teachers. Playing sympathetic wasn't Drake's thing, yet it went so smoothly with this kid.

'I'm glad there are some kids living here you know. How old are you?'

'I'm ten, and you?'

'Twelve. So I see you like cars? I have some controllable cars at home. Do you want to come over to check them out?'

The small boy really seemed to appreciate the offer. So he nodded, again a smile appearing on his face. Then he added: 'Yeah, that sound good.'

The boy was very friendly. Very genuine. But very stupid too. It was almost too easy.

'Alright then, this way.'

**My first fanfiction ever! So this was more like an introduction, more will happen. Feel free to tell me if I've made any spelling/grammar mistakes since I'm still practicing my English. Plus I don't have the books with me so the background could be all wrong but oh well...**


	2. Icy Cold and Ocean Deep

The door of the garage would be open. Not because anybody had ever used it in the past 6 months, but because nobody felt the need to lock it. Drake walked past the two cars on the driveway, David behind him.

'So do you also go to school in Perdido Beach?' David wondered.

'No.'

'No? Why not?'

'I just go to a different school. If you don't understand then why did you ask?' Drake almost snapped. It felt better to be himself.

David was silent for a while. Drake wondered whether David regretted coming. But the boy seemed desperate enough to enjoy any company.

'I just thought it would be nice to already know somebody, you know.' It pleased Drake hearing the boy had withdrawn a little. 'But at least my sister is there too. She is just a year older than I am.'

'Great. You got a big family?'

'Nah, just my sister, father and me.'

'No mother?'

'No mother.'

Drake wondered how his life would be without his mother. All the woman was good for was nagging at him and his father. Drake had often had the urge to hit her, but he had managed to keep himself as calm as possible every time she told him what to do, and just ignored her. Yes, it would be better without his mother. But he couldn't get jealous of this stupid wimp.

David followed him through a small door leading to the musty garage. Inside it was very dark and it took some time for Drake to find the light switch. Once the light was on the room seemed even filthier. It was mostly an empty space since the cars had been placed outside but whatever was there, was covered in dust. Drake walked along shelves with stacks of cans on them. At the back there were some toys Drake hardly ever touched when he was younger. There was a small bicycle. Behind it a box with in it soccer balls and the like. But no baseball bat. Drake had taken that one to his room and placed under his bed. Just like he had done with the hammers and the pairs of pliers that once belonged to his father. Something he regretted now. They would not be that useless here.

David, who had stayed close behind Drake, was the first to notice a small box with two controllable toy cars. As he sat down to pull the box towards him, he said, 'Wow, that's awesome. Maybe we can race against-'

But he didn't finish his sentence. Because Drake had grabbed his shirt and pulled him up again. He swung his fist as hard as he could and hit the boy's temple. David did not utter. All he did was stare with his dark blue eyes. Obviously confused.

Drake was still holding onto his collar. 'Let me make something clear to you, we're not here to play with some stupid cars, OK?'

'But… You, you said-' David stuttered.

'Let me finish!' _Not that good to talk too loud._ His mother had probably gone off somewhere, but it was better not to take risks he had learned. Or she would start nagging again about everything. That he should behave. That he shouldn't be at home that much and find a hobby to distract himself. That they should pay another visit to the psychologist for violet kids. _Better be quiet._

'We're here so that I can tell you something, Dennis.'

'David.'

'What?'

'David, it's David. You said Dennis so-' For the first time David saw how cold Drake's eyes were. There was something missing in them and that frightened David even more than the fist. He shut his mouth. Nothing he could say would make this situation better for him.

'Just shut your mouth, moron. I'm in charge around here and just so you know, you listen to me all the time okay? Whenever I ask you to do something, you do so. Whenever I ask you to shut up, you do so. And if I say that you have to lie to other people, you do so. Do you get that?' His grip had tightened. David's pupils had become huge. His eyes were emitting both fear and disbelieve. Now that Drake could feel the boy breathing, he realized how close their faces were.

Still no answer. Drake raised an eyebrow. 'Do you get that?'

Finally he nodded.

'And what are you going to say when they ask you how you got that bruise on your head?'

David felt a huge pressure. He wasn't good at lying or coming up with lies. And right now the last thing he was capable of was thinking straight. 'I… I don't know. I'll just say…' He felt sweat running down his face. Then he got hit again. This time it was his jaw. But not as hard as the first time.

_I shouldn't break his jaw_, Drake thought. The midget would not be able to talk himself out of that. 'Think faster!' He said.

'I, I just hit a lamppost when I was running.'

Drake smiled. 'Alright. Now be good and get away from me.' As he let go of David, he felt him breathing more calmly now. Then David turned around and walked away.

'O, and one last thing,' the boy had almost reached the door now, desperate to get out. But still turned his head to listen. 'Don't think you can get away from me, Dennis, don't think that. And especially don't lie to me or betray me. Because I will find you. My father has a lot of guns and it won't be the first time I shoot someone. Don't ever betray me.' He looked him a last time in the eyes and caught a submissiveness that made Drake gloat.

'Okay,' he said just loud enough be hearable. 'Okay.'

Then the door closed.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost set. Drake could see the red colored sphere disappearing in the sea from where he was walking. Red. A nice color he'd say. Like blood.<p>

Drake had felt more positive after he met David. He had decided to watch a movie tonight. He walked home with the horror film he had rented. Of course one he wasn't allowed to see but luckily he knew a boy whose father owned the store. It was nice to have some connections. Especially when they were afraid of you.

Most families were having dinner now. Drake was glad they didn't do that in his family. He would just get home and ask his mom to dump something in the microwave.

As Drake approached his house the first thing he saw was that the lights inside were turned off. Not really a surprise. He was used to his parents suddenly leaving and always brought a key. What did surprise him was that he saw the St. Bernard laying in front of his house. Coming closer he saw someone else, sitting on the railing of the porch. It couldn't be David, unless he had suddenly decided to wear dresses and wigs.

'You must be Drake,' a girl's voice said. Now it was easy to tell she was his sister. She had the same brown hair, with some blonde streaks. It was curly and ended a little further than her shoulders.

'That's right,' he answered. _This girl must have a lot of nerve_, he thought _or be very, very stupid._

She jumped off the railing and landed in the grass. Unlike her brother she was tall. Not as tall as Drake of course, who had always been tall for his age, but she came close. She walked up to Drake. The dog followed her with his eyes, but did not move. From a closed distance Drake could see the deep blue eyes. Like a deep sea in which you can swim down, but never reach the bottom. The same as her brother. Only she looked with them in another way. Like she wanted to see more than was visible. Of his previous thoughts, Drake decided the first one was true.

She smiled. She was definitely not the most beautiful girl Drake had ever seen. But she probably was the most interesting one.

'Great. I need your help.'


	3. A Cloudless Night

Drake was sitting on his bed watching the stars. He couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was too excited about what was about to happen. Although he didn't know what that was yet. He looked at the digital clock next to his bed for probably the hundredth time. 00:21 A.M. it said. Time to leave.

He didn't know whether his parents were home, but if they were they probably wouldn't be awakened. He had sneaked out of the house before, just for fun, and they'd never noticed.

Drake grabbed his backpack and put on a sweater. He opened the door slowly and slipped through. When he climbed down the stairs he leaned on the banisters and took two steps at a time. Before he put on his sneakers and went through the backdoor, he had to do something he had been exited about for hours. He opened the door to his favorite room. Drake pushed the button of the flashlight that he had packed in his backpack. He preferred this small light over the lamps hanging on the ceiling. It gave just enough light to show the dead animal in the room. Many of them had a fearful expression on their face and Drake wished he had been the one ending their life instead of his father.

Pushed against one of the corners there was a wooden cupboard with glass doors. Drake walked straight up to it. He admired the guns laying on the shelves. Of course the doors were locked. But luckily Drake's father wasn't able to keep a secret from his son so the boy went to one of the stuffed rabbits, lifted it up end grabbed the small key, hidden in the open mouth. The key fitted perfectly inside the lock and Drake opened the cupboard making hardly any noise. He looked at the weapons one by one. His father had bought all of them a long time ago. Before he had grabbed the bottle.

Drake's hand reached for a small gun with a silencer on it. He put it in his backpack, closed the cupboard and put the key back where it had been. In the hallway he put on his shoes and made sure he brought his keys. After he'd opened the backdoor, he closed it as silent as possible. He had done this before, he knew just how to turn the key as he pulled the door into the door post. And then he ran.

* * *

><p>David was afraid. He was lying in his bed, almost hiding under his blanket. Although he knew there was nothing to be afraid now. He was at home. Safe.<p>

He was rethinking everything that that happened that day. Having it penetrate into his mind. Drake wasn't nice, Drake had threatened him and hurt him. How much harm could Drake actually do to him? Could Drake kill him? Was it possible for him to avoid Drake forever?

And then, when he got home, Genevieve had taken him on an adventure to the woods. As they walked she had asked him what happened to his head and she had bought his lie. Then he told her about how nice Drake had been and that they'd played with his controllable car. But before he had finished his story, he'd seen something so scary he immediately turned around and ran back, while his sister was coming after him and yelling that he should slow down.

When they got home their father had just finished making his special lasagna. He had seen the startled face of his son and asked about it. Then Genevieve, who looked even calmer than she usually did in this contrast, explained what had happened. And after that she'd said, whispering and turning towards her father as if David wasn't supposed to hear: 'He'll get over it, it wasn't that much of a deal.'

Then his father had asked about their day and listened with a smile. During the dessert he'd announced that he was happy to hear his kids had had fun today since he didn't plan on leaving Perdido Beach. For the first time his family would actually stay somewhere and David should be happy though it couldn't make him feel more miserable. He had never disliked a town as much as this one.

And just when David felt a tear running over his cheek, he heard a door opening. It was his sister's. Nobody made sounds so gentle like she did. He froze, so that he could hear the slightest sounds of the girl walking down the stairs on her toes. But he wouldn't get involved in whatever she was up to this time. That was never fun and always terrifying. Plus Genevieve was a sane person. She wouldn't get herself into trouble. With that in mind he tried to close his watery eyes again and found an escape in a peaceful and friendly dream.

* * *

><p>Drake had stopped running. But still he was walking at a quickened pace. <em>What is the point of walking slow?<em> He'd always thought.

He glanced at his watch. 00:32. She would be there now. Drake wondered what she wanted him to do. All she had said to him was to bring his gun and be underneath the tree next to her house, where he couldn't be seen from the window.

But she was there already, still wearing her dark blue summer dress that was the same color as the cloudless sky that night. Taking big steps in her black boots she came towards him. 'You got a gun with you?' she asked softly.

'I do.'

'If you shoot something in the woods about 200 yards away from the highway, do people hear that?' She tilted her head a little. Watching every movement he made.

'Normally, yes, but this one has a silencer on it. Are you going to tell me what we're going to do now?' Drake raised his eyebrows, trying to be imposing.

'I will. Just follow me. Don't worry, it's not like we're committing a crime or anything.' And she marched past him.

_Of course_, Drake thought, _we won't commit a crime. I will. She's making me do the dirty work._ But Drake was satisfied as he could use a gun. For something.

Drake followed her in silence. Every street was deserted and it was no problem for two kids to walk around at night without being abducted or murdered. And if they were, the criminals would regret it.

As expected, she went to the woods. They crossed the highway that was almost abandoned too. For a while they walked along the border of trees, as if she was looking for the right spot, and then they went straight into the darkness.

'Wait,' Drake said, 'I have a flashlight.' He opened his backpack and took the flashlight out of it. When he turned it on a beam of light appeared, making the rest of the woods look even darker.

'Good thinking,' was all she said, and she started walking again. She didn't seem to bother about making sounds, as she was crushing as many dead leaves as she possible could with her tramping feet. But she slowed down after a few yard.

'I'm going to walk next to you or I can't see where I put my feet.'

So they walked together for a while, until Drake finally asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

'Why did you ask me for help?'

She looked at him. He could hardly see her eyes but seeing wasn't all that was needed to notice them. 'I heard you shot a boy once. So I figured you would know how to get a gun. And I assumed the story about the gun was an accident you feel very sorry about because my brother says he has met you and you were really friendly. He also said that you played with his car, which is a little childish for someone you're age so I supposed you aren't that much of a threat.'

_So it was the foolishness_, Drake realized, _that brought her to me._

'We're almost there,' She whispered, 'I remember that trunk.' And she was right. After a few more paces Drake noticed something lying on the ground. It didn't look like a human body, that was for sure, and as they walked closer he recognized the shape of a deer. The girl run the last few yards and then sat down next to the corpse.

'It's already dead.' She put her hand on the animal. 'Yeah, it feels cold. Looks like you won't have to use the gun after all.'

'Wait, so you brought me here to shoot a fucking deer that's already dead?'

'Yes. It was suffering and I thought it would be better to end it. But it looks as if it's been attacked by a predator. Look at that!' She was pointing at the blood of the animal, spread over the ground. 'Those look like footprints from a wild cat.'

Drake felt a rage going through him. So this was what he had been looking forward to. A dead deer.

'You look disappointed. Aren't you glad we don't have to kill it?'

_I can shoot her now,_ Drake thought, _I can shoot her now and no one will ever know it was me. I won't fail like I did the last time._ But he immediately regretted that thought. This was new to Drake. He never regretted things. _What was this?_

'This is so cool!' She stood up again and looked Drake feverishly in the eyes. 'There was an animal here. Like a tiger or something! We should search for it!'

'That makes no sense.' Now Drake finally looked at the footprints. 'Why the fuck would there be a tiger walking around in these woods? Besides, those prints are too small to be from a tiger. They're probably from a mountain lion or something.'

The girl wasn't moved by his snapping and only shrugged. 'Oh well. Let's go back then,' she said and with the same determination she always had, she started to walk back. Without bothering whether Drake followed her. And then again, she noticed how she couldn't see anything without the flashlight and turned back. 'Are you coming?'

And Drake came. He wondered why the girl was almost telling him what to do. She wasn't impressed by the fact that he had a gun in his backpack. She had even called him childish and not much of a threat. But what confused Drake the most was the fact that he had just let her be. He didn't feel the urge to hurt her or even make himself superior, like he always did. Was this normal? Was he becoming like his mother had always wanted him to be?

'Are you sure this is the right way?' Drake wondered. He had seen them pass the trunk but except that he hadn't seen anything familiar.

'Yes.'

'What's your name actually?'

'O, my brother didn't tell? It's Genevieve.'

'Well, and mine is Drake but you seemed to know that already.'

'Yes.'

There was a comfortable silence for a while until Drake saw the lights of the highway appearing.

'I still don't understand why you would want to sneak out of the house to kill a deer.' Drake felt surprised as he realized what he just had said. He could exactly understand why someone would sneak out of the house to kill a deer.

'Like I said. It was suffering. And because sneaking out of the house is fun.'

'That's true. It is way better than sleeping.'

A delicate smile arose on her face. 'Sure is.'

They didn't talk the rest of time. Drake only looked at the blonde streaks dancing around her shoulders as she walked. He looked at their shadows caused by the lamp posts. He looked at the bracelets around her wrist made of leather and beads. When they finally arrived at her house she fished a key out of her left boot. And after a short 'bye' she walked to the door. Drake went home too, but before Genevieve had walked onto the porch, she called his name again so he turned around.

'O and there's one thing I wanted to say to you. My brother isn't really a good liar so whatever it is that happened between you, stop it. I'm not afraid of you and I don't want you to bother David.'

Of course she had to say that right now, in front of her house rather than in the woods were he could kill her so much easier. He wanted to say something like 'okay', or 'sure', but quickly prevented himself from becoming her dog. So he said nothing and went home.

* * *

><p>And there he was again. Sitting on his bed watching the stars. Trying to figure her out. Who did she think he was? A naive boy who once had an accident with a gun and plays with toy cars or a aggressive sadist who abuses her brother?<p>

She was not afraid of him. And he had accepted that. And then he had got angry for accepting that. She couldn't just tell him what to do, could she? He needed a plan. A plan to bring her down.

**Please tell me what you think about the story. I'd love to hear some opinions and comments on how I can improve it.**


	4. Doughnuts

David started his day as a happy person. It took him a few seconds to remember he ended yesterday as a terrified person. But all his fears, all his anxiety, always vanished over time. So maybe this was one of those things that really isn't a thing in the end.

He sat on his bed for a while, letting his mind wake up too. And then he went to the bathroom. He guessed someone had just taken a showed as he walked into the humid air. He couldn't see a lot in the moist mirror but a blur of his chestnut colored hair. So he rubbed it clean with his hands and his face appeared. A face so familiar. So vulnerable.

He opened his mouth and spoke. 'Hello. I am David.' He stopped, hearing the doubt in his voice. Another thing so familiar and vulnerable. Yet he went on. 'I am David Morce.' He took a small breath. 'And I am never, ever afraid.'

He only wished he could believe it himself.

* * *

><p>When he got downstairs his sister was there already. She was sitting on a large stool on which even her feet couldn't touch the ground. Genevieve was enjoying a huge bowl with cornflakes and David hoped she had left some. He was lucky. Apparently his father had bought a few new boxes.<p>

'Where's dad?' David asked.

He noticed his sister was swinging her legs like she was getting paid for it. But she slowed down when she heard the question and looked at him like he had only five brain cells. 'Working of course. He doesn't want to be late on his first day, does he?'

'Working? I didn't know he has a job!'

'He said he does. You should have listened. He has a job at the power plant.'

David hated it when she did this. Making him feel ignorant and useless. But he didn't want to pretend he knew things when he didn't. She always noticed things like that.

'When will he be home then?'

'Late I guess. He has to work very hard because we don't have a lot of money, you know. So he will be home really late. We're gonna have to do a little more chores because he won't be home too often. '

_Great._ David thought. _Great, great, great._ First mother leaving and now dad being away constantly. Now it was almost just him and his sister. His annoying sister who he loved and needed.

'Who's going to make dinner?'

'I will,' she answered.

'I don't think that's a really good idea.'

She looked angry but she did that frequently so David wasn't too afraid. Just a little.

'I can cook!' she said after she finished a mouthful of cornflakes.

'No you can't! Your cooking is horrible.'

'Shut up!'

And he did.

* * *

><p>Drake wasn't good at making plans. He was better at doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. And right now he felt like eating doughnuts. Of course his mother was at her work already and his father… well, his father was doing whatever the hell he does on a Monday morning.<p>

As he stepped outside he saw that stupid boy he met yesterday, walking with his stupid dog. _He's walking anyway,_ Drake thought, _he might as well go to the grocery store._

'Hey, you! Come over here!' He yelled. But he didn't catch his attention. The stupid boy was probably pretending he didn't hear Drake. But that wasn't how things go.

'Hey, you stupid moron. Come over here right now or my fist is going to smash your face like a piñata!'

The boy waited a few seconds. He really did. But something that looked like an attempt of rebellion to David, was just a pathetic hesitation to Drake. So Drake just waited for the boy to cross the road.

And David crossed the road. Drake could see how he felt guilty for himself. How he betrayed himself for listening to Drake.

'What's it, Drake?' he asked. Trying to keep is voice resolute.

'I want doughnuts,' Drake answered.

'I don't have any doughnuts.'

'Probably not. But you're going to get me some. There's a store at the highway.'

'I don't have any money with me. You have to give me some because I really don't have any.

Drake laughed. He could feel the confidence of the boy disappearing with every word. 'Did I say you need any money, moron?'

David knew what he meant. But he just played a little stupid. 'Why? Do they have free doughnuts or something?'

'Of course not stupid! You're going to steal them. It's fucking simple. You walk in, take the doughnuts, and walk out okay? And then you bring them to me.'

'But what if somebody sees me? What do I say?'

Drake grabbed the boy's arm with his right hand and hit him with the other. David didn't do anything but close his eyes. He didn't defend himself. What was the point.

'Nobody will see you! Just wait until you're in there alone with that old man working there. He won't see, you he's fucking old. He wouldn't notice Lady Gaga giving him a lap dance!'

'I, I guess I can do it,' he stuttered

'And hurry a little, I'm hungry.' Drake said. 'And you know what happens when you disobey me, don't you Dennis?'

He nodded. But he had no clue what would happen. Maybe it's better not to know.

* * *

><p>David knew what store Drake meant. It was a little further than the gas station and called 'Ralph's grocery'. Dogs were not allowed inside so he tied Toby to a hook in the wall. The dog didn't care. He never cared. When David was done he untied the knot just to start all over again. He was procrastinating. But he knew there was no going back so he took a deep breath and went inside.<p>

The store was small. If not one of the smallest he'd ever seen. As the door behind him closed he felt as if he walked into silence. The sound of cars was muted and there was no music playing. For a second David thought he was alone until he noticed an old man at his left behind a counter. Drake had been telling the truth. The man hadn't looked up when David had walked in. He could do this.

He walked to the shelve where the pastries were and picked up a box with a dozen doughnuts in it. _Now just walk away David. Just go right now. _But he couldn't take the risk of the man looking up. He didn't want to imagine the trouble he would be in when he got busted. So he went to the counter. He made sure the man couldn't see the box he was carrying.

'Sir, do you sell any-' _what do they not have here,_ he thought. 'Do you have any squared watermelons?'

The grumpy man mumbled something in disbelieve and then answered 'No son, we don't have any of those.' He didn't move his eyes away from the booklet he was reading from.

'Okay then, all just look somewhere else.'

David couldn't believe this was working. He walked away to the door proudly. When he felt the fresh air from outside and the noise from the highway he was incredibly relieved. _I am really good at this,_ he decided.

But when he was just about to take Toby with him, the door of the store opened.

_No. _He was standing up straight with the box in his hand. _No, no. _It is really bad to steal things. What if he had to go to the police. _No, no, no. _Maybe even prison. He was way too young to go to prison. He had seen in movies that people were really mean and they beat you up and they would totally beat up a ten-year-old.

But it wasn't the old man who walked through the door. It was a middle aged woman.

'Ah, what do we have here,' she said. 'I knew I saw you walk out with a box in your hands. And I don't believe I saw you pay for those. You know what that means.'

David fell silent. He considered running away. He would easily be faster than the lady who was wearing high heels. But then she started talking again.

'Don't I know you? You're from that new family who just moved in. Come with me, I think you have something to explain to you parents.'

David followed her as she walked to her car. She told him to get have Toby sit in the trunk and have a seat in the back himself. Somehow this lady seemed very familiar but David couldn't place it. And then, when he took another look at her sandy-colored hair and light blue eyes he knew. His heart started to pump like crazy and he wanted to get out so desperately. But they were driving already. And he knew.

She looked a lot like Drake.

**Just as always: feel free to review! I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. An Unsincere Apology

Genevieve was making cupcakes. There was no baking powder so she had used a pancake mix. She also decided it would be nice to have a chocolate glaze on it so she had heated a chocolate bar on a stove. This clearly resulted into a skillet covered in burnt chocolate and a horribly smelling kitchen. Genevieve was just opening the backdoor to blow the bad smell away as she wondered where her brother was. It never took him this long to walk with Toby. _But o well, _she thought, _not my problem._

She took another look at the cupcakes in the oven that for some reason didn't want to rise. As she turned the temperature as high as possible, she heard the doorbell. Probably David who forgot his keys again.

And it was. And the dog was just right there next to him. But he was not the one who rang the doorbell. There was a tall woman standing right in front of her. Seeing Genevieve, she turned to David and asked him, 'I assume this is your sister?'

All David did was give a short nod so Genevieve said, 'I am his sister. And would you please tell me what the fuck is going on?'

She was immediately afraid she had been too rude. The woman did not seem friendly at all. But instead of giving a rant on how a child should respect an adult, she sighted and tried to be reasonable. Somehow she appeared to be used to this.

'Can I please talk to one of your parents for a minute?'

'They're working.'

'Well, that sounds logical.' The woman thought for a moment, but not too long. 'I have caught this boy steeling a box of doughnuts and I think that your parents should be aware of that.'

David, who thought he was of no use in the conversation, had sneaked himself and Toby into the house and was silently listening to his sister and that scary woman in the living room.

'O I will make sure they'll be aware of that. And I will make him return the doughnuts,' Genevieve said, while she tried to have a sly smile appear on her face. 'He's in trouble. Thank you so much for telling me this. Goodbye!'

And before the lady could answer Genevieve had already slammed the door. She waited a while until she heard her walk off the porch and she subsequently made herself taller by standing on her toes, just to look through the small window in the door. Just after seeing a glimpse of the blonde walking away, she hurried to the living room. There, David was sitting in front of a window, watching the lady leave too.

'You better give me half of those doughnuts because I just saved your life!' she said.

'How did you save my life? You didn't do anything!' It was clear that David was at the edge of crying. Not too much of a surprise.

'I made sure she wasn't going to tell dad. I told her I would.'

This gave him hope again, 'and you won't?'

'No I won't you moron. And now give me some of those doughnuts.'

'I can't, she took them.'

'Are you serious? You're not really good at this stealing this so just don't okay? Luckily I've made delicious cupcakes,' Genevieve said, before heading into the awfully smelling kitchen.

* * *

><p>'Look what I just got at the grocery, Drake,' she said when she walked into his room. She was holding a cardboard box that said 'doughnuts' on it. This couldn't be a coincidence.<p>

He paused his video game, 'What are you doing here? Why did you get those?'

'O I just wanted to have lunch at home. And on my way back I decided it would be a good idea to have something to eat wouldn't it?' She put the box on a small table. 'And don't eat all of them. I'd like to have one myself when I get home this afternoon. I'm just going to have lunch and go back to work now.' And she walked away, without closing the door, something Drake hated.

But he soon realized that this was a great situation. He hat both doughnuts, and a reason to get mad at David. Whether David and the doughnuts brought by his mother had anything to do with each other didn't matter, David, who had been away too long, had failed in bringing Drake what he wanted.

After eating a few doughnuts, Drake thought he might visit his friend. He would simply go to David's house.

But David wasn't the one who opened the door. It was Genevieve. She seemed a little surprised at first and didn't know what to say but finally said that she had to clean up the kitchen and had no time for chatting.

'Okay, whatever,' Drake said, 'is David there?'

He saw how her eyes lit up out of realization but she didn't smile as it happened. 'I knew you had something to do with it! He would never do something like that by himself!'

'I don't think I know what you mean.'

'Those doughnuts! You told him to do that, didn't you?' She was almost yelling now.

A grin appeared on Drake's face. 'O that, yeah I had something to do with that.'

'I want you to apologize.' she demanded.

'Ehm, and why would I?'

'Because you promised you wouldn't bother him.'

'I did not!'

'I still want you to say you're sorry.'

'But I'm not!'

'I don't care.'

Their voices had raised in volume more and more, but now Drake put up a soft, sarcastic voice, 'Alright, I am incredible sorry.'

'Apology accepted' she said satisfied.

'But…But I wasn't serious! It doesn't count when you don't mean it.'

'Well I think you sounded very sincere. I'm so glad you accepted your mistake and took your time to apologize.'

'Shut up! It was an unsincere apology!'

'It is insincere moron.' But Genevieve noticed she was getting on his nerves, so she decided to change the subject. 'So I don't want you to see David.'

'I think I have a better idea.'

'Do I even want to know it?' she said, but without being mean.

'1 A.M., at that tree next to your house. You think going to the woods is fun? I'll show you what I call fun.'


	6. Lessons from Drake Merwin

**Not really appropriate to start with this again in the middle of winter, but oh well, my New Year's resolution is to finish this before I forget how I wanted it to end. There will probably be three or four more chapters after this and then it's finished! Have fun reading and feel free to review!**

Drake had explained every part of his plan to her, and Genevieve had nodded at every instruction, sometimes laughing out of excitement. Now it was time for the execution.

'You were right,' she said, when she saw the yellow light in the distance. 'It's still open.' She took a look at the digital watch around her wrist. 'At 1.30 in the morning!'

'Of course it's open! It's a gas station. They're always open.' Drake was glad they were finally at the gas station. He was sick of pulling the stupid cart behind him. But what he was taking with him, hidden underneath an old canvas, was a nice touch to their plan.

Genevieve stopped and kneeled down on the grass. Close to the woods to hide herself a little. Drake did the same. She opened her backpack and they did a last check.

'A plastic bottle of a gallon?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'And the cap?'

'Yeah.'

'Matches?'

'Yes.'

'A flashing light?'

She rumbled in the backpack and found the small flashing light. 'Check.'

'Ketchup?'

'Yes. That's all, right?'

'Do you have the firecrackers too?'

'Uhm… O, yeah they're here.' She showed them to him, a package of ten Drake had saved from last New Year's Eve. 'Shouldn't we need a wick too?'

'Nah,' Drake answered as he shrug his shoulders. 'Wicks are for losers. But okay, I guess that's everything. And of course…' he looked at his cart and the thing it was carrying, then smiled at her. 'Ready for part one of my totally insane plan?'

Genevieve mirrored his cunning smile. 'Absolutely!'

They were lucky to be on the right side of the building already, the side where there were no windows. Drake lifted one side of the cart, so that the corpse fell out. He uncovered the body of the dead deer and folded the canvas, then lay it in the cart.

'Can you give me the ketchup?' he asked her.

After she did so, he asked her to hide the cart in the bushes.

'There's blood already,' Genevieve said when she came back. 'Do you really need to add that much?'

He sighted disappointedly and turned around. 'Let me tell you something, Vieve. If you ever, and I mean ever, get the chance to add blood, you add blood. It's the number one rule. Same story if it's fake .' He put all his energy in squeezing the last amount of ketchup onto the dead animal. 'Now help me dragging this thing on the road.'

They both took two legs and pulled it over the grass and later over the road. Then lied it down in the middle of one lane approaching the gas station. Any car coming would hit the corpse.

Now they had to wait. Neither of them could hide the excitement they felt. As Genevieve kept on walking to and fro between the deer and the back of the building, Drake was lighting the matches one by one and trying to set the grass on fire. Something that highly annoyed Genevieve.

'It's not dry enough okay! Stop trying because you're ruining the matches and then our plan will totally suck!'

He smiled as he kept on staring at the little flames. 'Don't worry. I have an extra package. Rule number two: always be prepared to create a little fire.'

She wasn't listening anymore, but shoving brown strands of hair behind her ears. _So that those observing eyes can observe again, _Drake thought. But instead of looking at him, stared at the distance behind him. 'Light,' she said.

Drake sighted. 'No, Vieve, not because of the light.' He grinned and brought a flame dangerously close to his eyes. 'But because fire is fun and destroys everything. And it's fun.'

'No,' she shook her head and pointed behind him. 'I see lights! There's a car!'

He threw the match on the ground and quickly packed everything in his back. 'Fuck! You could have said that a little earlier! Come on!' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as they ran around the building.

They stopped at the last corner. Both of them carefully looked around it to see any sign of life inside. But it was difficult to see from their angle so they just waited.

'I hope they'll get outside.' Genevieve said.

Drake only nodded.

'You know, I feel very sorry for the dead deer, but I'm sure that he's happy he's part of the best prank ever. When I'm dead, I hope I can be part of an awesome prank too.'

He was nodding again, even thought not actually listening, as they heard the squeaking sound of a stopping car. Drake looked at Genevieve as if he just had the best idea. 'Scream,' he demanded.

'What?'

'Scream! Then they'll definitely come outside.'

She opened her mouth and screamed loud, making Drake cover his ears in displeasure.

'I think,' he said with sarcasm, 'that that was loud enough.'

Soon after, the door opened and a young man came out. Fearfully, he searched for the source of the scream, first looking in the direction of Drake and Genevieve. He couldn't see them in the darkness and looked at the highway, where the car had stopped right in the middle of the road.

'Quickly,' Drake whispered, 'give me some of those firecrackers.'

She handed him half of the package and the box with matches

Before he went into the building, he said 'you know what you have to do.' And he looked at her to see any fear or nervousness in her eyes, but he didn't. So he ran.

The shop that was part of the gas station wasn't big. Except for the usual cash register there were a few racks with food. Outside, Drake could hear a voice. 'I swear I didn't hit it!' Probably the driver, Drake thought.

'But how the hell does that thing just appear there?' The other voice said.

Drake took a bag filled with chocolate bars, one with potato chips and a bottle with coca-cola. He predicted that there weren't any security camera's in such a small store. If there were, he didn't care anyway. It wasn't like his parents could punish him by sending him to Coates again.

Trying not to drop his booty, Drake lighted a match and let the flame catch the wick of the firecracker, then casually aimed for the stack of packet-reads next to the door. A few seconds later it exploded. Now he tried to light two at the same time and threw them between the chips and nuts. Even though only one exploded, Drake figured it was time to run. He left through the emergency-exit at the exact moment he heard the employer in the shop.

'Hey! You, stop right there!' Footsteps followed.

Drake ran around the building to Genevieve, who was still at the pump. 'Hurry up!' he yelled, 'He's coming!'

'I just can't find the cap…'

'Just leave it then.' Drake looked behind and saw the employer coming around the corner. _He's so stupid, _Drake thought, _following me through the back-door_. The driver was still standing at his car, not really sure whether to take the event seriously.

'Ah never mind I found it.' She closed the bottle, then shove it into Drake's hands. 'I'm carrying the backpack already.'

Drake turned a quarter to show her the food he was holding in his arms already. 'Are you fucking serious?'

But Genevieve was already running. 'Go! You stupid, go!'

'Lesson number three,' Drake said quietly to himself as he rushed to follow her, 'if people start bossing you around, you kill 'em.' And as they ran from the shouting employee, his thoughts went out to the second part of his insane, amazing plan.


End file.
